Portrait
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Shusei aide Hotsuma pour un devoir, la note n'est pas toujours à la hauteur du résultat. UR. Yaoi. Hotsuma/Shusei.


**Titre :** Portrait.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Bêta :** Aiko & Yzan.

 **Fandom :** Uragiri wo boku no namae wo Shitteiru.

 **Pairing :** Hotsuma/Shusei

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri.

 **Résumé :** Quand Shusei aide Hotsuma pour un devoir, la note n'est pas toujours à la hauteur du résultat. UR. Yaoi. Hotsuma/Shusei.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Immobile

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **-Portrait-**

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas parler. Ne pas sourire. Ne pas éternuer. Ne pas se gratter le bout du nez... Pourquoi c'était toujours dans ces moments là qu'on était pris d'une terrible envie de se gratter le nez ? Jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa gauche, constatant qu'il ne le regardait même pas, le jeune homme bougea sa main pour aller soulager cette envie gênante et impétueuse.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Rugit une voix bien connue.

\- Ça me démange, plaida Shusei.

\- Et ben tu te retiens ! Si tu bouges je vais tout rater ! râla Hotsuma.

Shusei soupira discrètement avant de remettre sa main très exactement comme elle était précédemment. Son regard dériva vers le plafond du salon où ils étaient installés. Un frisson le parcourut et il pria intérieurement pour que son partenaire ait bientôt fini.

Parce que non ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il était là, étendu sur le canapé de manière lascive, les pans de sa chemise ouverte masquant ses cicatrices tout en dévoilant le reste de son torse, sa cravate au noeud desserré pendant sur sa peau d'albâtre, sa ceinture débouclée, son bouton déboutonné, et sa braguette défaite dévoilant un bout de son boxer noir. Sa main gauche tombait vers le sol, ses doigts effleurant les pages d'un livre ouvert au sol. Sa main droite était, elle, posée dans ses cheveux comme si elle voulait passer dedans mais s'était figée en plein mouvement.

Non, il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir. Rester immobile dans cette position était même assez désagréable. Outre son nez qui le grattait, il commençait à avoir des crampes dans le bras droit et des fourmis dans le gauche. Son regard dériva du plafond vers Hotsuma dont il n'apercevait que les mèches blondes qui dépassaient du chevalet devant lequel il était installé. Non, ce n'était pas par plaisir ni par caprice, mais bel et bien pour aider Hotsuma à finir son devoir en art plastique.

Le thème du devoir ? L'érotisme... Quand son partenaire et ami de toujours le lui avait annoncé, Shusei avait blêmi avant de lui suggérer de reproduire une photo prise dans un magasine pour adulte. Il s'était même dévoué pour aller les acheter, évitant au blond l'humiliation de se voir refuser son achat par un caissier trop à cheval sur les règles de vente aux mineurs. Étrangement, jamais on ne lui demandais sa pièce d'identité... Même quand il était vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen. A croire qu'il faisait vraiment plus que son âge...

Après trois soirs à voir Hotsuma s'acharner sur son chevalet, un magasine ouvert prés de lui, Shusei était sûr et certain que le problème était réglé. Mais non... Le résultat était au mieux étrange, au pire digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. Pourtant, habituellement Hotsuma dessinait bien. Ce dernier avait argué que les modèles ne l'inspirait pas, et l'avait supplié de poser pour lui, jouant la carte du chiot éploré et du chantage. "Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je repique une année à cause d'une mauvaise note, si ?".

Shusei avait donc cédé et s'était installé comme le lui avait demandé le possesseur de la voix de Dieu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'érotique en lui, mais Hostuma lui avait assuré que ce serait parfait. Il était donc là, immobile sur le canapé, dans une pose pas des plus confortables, depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. N'ayant pas le droit de bouger, il ne pouvait, bien entendu, pas parler, et l'artiste était bien trop concentré sur son oeuvre pour faire la conversation.

Seul le bruit du fusain s'activant sur le papier à dessin rompait le silence de la pièce, berçant sans le savoir le modèle alangui. Concentré, Hotsuma s'appliquait à rendre les ombres que le soleil couchant faisait jouer sur le corps de son ami d'enfance en passant par la fenêtre. Il dessina soigneusement les contours de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, portant un soin tout particulier aux traits du visage détendu de son modèle.

La nuit était tombée quand il acheva enfin son oeuvre, et un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Shusei s'était finalement endormi. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il se leva, étira ses muscles endoloris, puis alla réveiller son partenaire d'un doux baiser.

\- Tu as fini ? souffla Shusei en sortant d'un sommeil où il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir plongé.

\- Oui. Tu veux voir ?

Shusei acquiesça silencieusement et sortit lentement du canapé, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles raidis protester devant l'effort soudain qu'il leur demandait. Hotsuma l'aida à se relever, puis le laissa aller admirer son oeuvre. Il guetta la réaction de celui qu'il aimait depuis de très nombreuses vies, un sourire non dénué de fierté étirant ses lèvres quand il vit la surprise teintée d'admiration se dessiner sur les traits fins de ce dernier.

\- Tu dessines vraiment bien, le félicita Shusei.

\- Avec ça, je suis sûr d'avoir une super note ! se félicita Hotsuma.

Shusei approuva en silence. Là, devant ses yeux, c'était bel et bien lui, parfaitement reproduit sur une feuille de dessin. Tout y était. Chaque détail de sa personne était là, magnifié par les ombres du soleil couchant et le trait de crayon de l'artiste. Shusei dû admettre, en lui-même, que le dessin collait parfaitement au thème.

Ce n'était pas un érotisme criard et vulgaire. C'était tout en finesse, tout en douceur, tout en esthétisme. Ce n'était pas clairement montré, juste suggéré. C'était beau... magnifique même. Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'Hotsuma le voyait ainsi. Bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement les sentiments de son partenaire à son égard, les partageant également, il ne s'imaginait pas si beau dans les yeux de celui-ci. Pourtant le dessin ne mentait pas, et il voyait clairement ce qu'Hotsuma ressentait pour lui dans chaque coup de crayon.

Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et une bouche chaude vint se poser en douceur sur son cou le faisant frissonner d'envie. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux tombant directement dans ceux brûlants de son compagnon. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent pour un baiser tendre et sensuel, promesse d'une suite plus charnelle. Shusei se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour lui faire face, le laissant le guider vers sa chambre pour une nuit d'amour passionné.

Le lendemain, Shusei fut surpris de voir Hotsuma revenir du lycée la tête basse et l'oeil rageur. Au dîner, il apprit non sans étonnement que le blond avait eu une très mauvaise note à son devoir d'art plastique, le professeur se servant même de son dessin comme exemple de tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

\- Moi je le trouvais très beau ton dessin, le rassura Yuki.

\- Tu avais dessiné quoi ? s'enquit Toko.

Hotsuma sortit du fond de son sac le fameux dessin. Shusei regarda sans comprendre la feuille tendue par son partenaire. Ce n'était absolument pas celui fait la veille. Il s'agissait d'une femme vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un corset et de bottes noires, assise les jambes croisées sur un fauteuil. L'ensemble était assez vulgaire et bien que bien exécuté, manquait d'âme.

Il ne dit rien, attendant d'être seul avec son amant pour tirer tout ça au clair. Mais une fois dans leur salon commun, celui-ci le prit de vitesse :

\- Je ne pouvais pas...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? demanda calmement Shusei.

\- Je pouvais pas leur montrer ton portrait, expliqua Hotsuma.

Devant la question silencieuse de son amoureux, il prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama :

\- Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de te voir comme ça ! Personne d'autre !

Shusei pouffa doucement, amusé par la possessivité du blond qui enragea en le voyant rire. Passant ses deux bras autour du cou de son petit ami, Shusei l'embrassa doucement avant de lui souffler :

\- Il n'y a que toi qui me voit ainsi. Depuis toujours, et à jamais.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi avec ces deux là je n'arrive qu'à les ridiculiser ou sombrer dans la guimauve ? Arf... je me désespére tout seule...

Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Lili.

PS : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.


End file.
